The present invention relates to a protective knee pad construction and, more particularly, to a pair of kneepads which are constructed to accommodate, respectively, the left knee and the right knee of an individual.
Protective knee pads are used by various individuals, for example, construction workers, mechanics, sportsmen, athletes, and others who find it necessary to protect their knees as a result of their work or activities. Utilization of protective knee pads placed on or around the knee for use when kneeling on hard surfaces is thus a common practice and, in some instances, a requirement in order to practice a trade or craft. Various knee pad constructions are available and typically comprise a rigid case or padding which is fitted over the knee and held thereon by attachment straps.
Knee pad constructions are the subject of various prior patents and applications including U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,616 B2 issued Jul. 1, 2003 and incorporated herewith by reference. Further knee pad constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,350 for a Molded Kneepad Construction in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,240 for a Kneepad; U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,261 for a Protective Joint Guard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,689 for a Protective Kneepad Having a Single Piece Cupping Means and Stitch Receiving Groove; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,955 for a Kneepad for Athletes; U.S. Des. Pat. No. D473,977 for a Kneepad; and U.S. Patent Publication No. US2004/0111780 for a Kneepad.
Recently, there have been proposals for the construction of knee pads which account for the differentiation or distinction between the left knee of an individual and the right knee. Human anatomy exhibits differences between the shape of the left knee cap (or patella) and its position physiologically with respect to the skeletal structure and muscular arrangement and the right knee cap. The size, shape and configuration of knee caps may also vary from person to person. On the other hand, the general shape and location of the left knee cap and the right knee cap is similar, in many respects, from person to person.
Most knee pads, however, are universal in size and in shape and are considered interchangeable with respect to usage on the right and left knees of an individual. Such knee pads thus typically do not compensate for the distinction between left and right knees, or for the sizing of the knee of an individual. Consequently, there has remained a need for improved knee pad constructions.